paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase vs Robo-Chase
Characters Zuma Skye Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Silver Everest Silver Matt Robo-Chase (Debut) Zane (Debut) Chapter 1: You Big Tin-Can Imposter Matt:Today is the day! Go Robo-Chase! Go and destroy the Paw Patrol! Robo-Chase: Destroy the Paw Patrol! At the lookout Marshall:You're it Rubble! Rubble:Hey no fair! Chase is protecting the Lookout Everest:Chase wanna play Pup Pup Boogie? Chase:No thanks. Everest:You've been like that for weeks. Chase:That pup almost got me and Skye killed! I cant risk that again. Everest:Ok I understand. Later in the park Skye:Is Chase still worried about what happened? Everest:Yup. A police officer appeared Policeman:Have you seen Chase? Zuma:Why? Policeman:I need to arrest him. Rubble:Oh no! Chase:Hey guys. What's up? Marshall:Chase get away! The police officer handcuffed Chase Chase:Hey! What are you doing? Policeman: Someone said they saw you wreaking everything! Chase saw a picture Chase:What? That's not me! Chase was taken to jail Rocky:This is bad! Later Chase:I can't believe this! Skye flew in Skye:Chase! Chase:Skye! Am I happy to see you! Skye:Lets go! Skye busts Chase out Later in Adventure Bay Robo-Chase: Destroy the Paw Patrol! Chase:Ah-ha! Now I see what's going on! The police force has mistaken me for the likes of you! Robo-Chase: Destroy. Chase:What did you say? Chase charges at the robot Chase:Say something! You big tin-can imposter! Robo-Chase:*Blasts Chase* Chase:Woah! *Dodges* That's all you got? Robo-Chase:*Scans Skye* Destroy Skye. Skye:Uh oh! Chase: Leave her alone! Robo-Chase: Destroy. Chase:You want her? You gotta go through me! Robo-Chase: Agreed. *Grabs Chase* Chase:Grrrr! Skye: Chase! Robo-Chase throws Chase away Chase:Ahhhhhhhhhh! Robo-Chase: Destroy! Skye flies away Chapter 2: Chase's Rage Chase:Guys! There's this robot version of me and he's trying to get Skye! Zuma:Really? That's impossible! Robo-Chase appears Robo-Chase: Destroy! Zuma:Maybe it's not so impossible? Chase:You again? Rocky:Where did he come from? Chase:I don't know and I don't care! You're not gonna hurt my friends! Chase and Robo-Chase charged at eachother Chase:*Picks up a hammer and hits Robo-Chase* Robo-Chase:*Throws everyone into a wall* All pups:Ouch! Skye is hiding behind a bush Robo-Chase: Destroy Skye! Skye:Oh no! *Tries to fly away* Robo-Chase broke Skye's pup pack Robo-Chase:"Flies away holding Skye* Skye:Chase! Help! Chase:Skye! Female voice:Well you guys look beat up. Zuma:Silver! Silver:Gets guys! I brought my brother Zane! Zane:Howdy y'all! Everest:This isn't a good time. Skye got kidnapped by a robot Chase. Silver:Uh oh. Chase:Grrrrr! Rocky:Look out! Hes gonna blow! Chase:That slimy little tin-can imposter! Rubble:Calm down. Robo-Chase is flying off with Skye Skye:Maybe if I just...*Unscrewing Robo-Chase's paw* Paw falls off Robo-Chase:Error error! Skye Falls in some water Skye:I need to tell Chase! Skye runs to the lookout Chase:Skye! How did you get away? Skye:It's a long story. Robo-Chase appears Robo-Chase: Destroy! Zane: Woah! Thats a real boneified robot! Everest:This thing just doesn't give up! Chase:Well it's gonna be destroyed! Chapter 3: Chase's Defeat Chase and Robo-Chase begin fighting Robo-Chase:*Paw turns into sword* Chase:Bring it on! They both run into eachother Robo-Chase:*Slices through Chase* Chase:Uhgg! *Falls* Zuma:Chase! Everest:Oh no! Zane:Holy bone seekers! Skye:Nooooooooooooo! Robo-Chase was walking closer Robo-Chase:Just like the German Shepherd you will be destroyed! Skye picks up a wrench Skye:This is for Chase! *Stabs Robo-Chase* Chase:*Stands up* Zane:Look fellas! Ah think ah see Chase! Chase:Ahhhhhhhhh! *Destroys Robo-Chase* Robo-Chase:*Explodes* Chase:*Goes to sleep* Skye:I think I could use a nap too. All the pups fall asleep except for Zane and Silver Matt:They destroyed Robo-Chase but what they don't know is i have copies of all of them! Mwhahahahahahahaha!